ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Salt of the Earth
de:Bastok-Mission 9-1category:MissionsSalt of the Earth, The |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 8 stacks of crystals to the Bastok Gate Guard or complete Wading Beasts fourteen times to unlock the mission. *Get the mission from the gate guard and then talk to Alois for a cutscene, he's in "Conference Room" adjacent to the President's Office on the left. *Talk to Dancing Wolf (G-7) in Rabao. *Go to Gustav Tunnel and go to (G-6) on the second map. Spawn the NM by clicking on the ???. *:It is recommended that one person pops the NM slime by targeting the ??? in the water, and a BLM sleeps it right away to avoid aggro by the skeletons in the room. *:Can be completed with balanced party of 6 level 75 members or more. However can be done with 2 level 75s if one is able to sleep the slimes (RDM, WHM, BLM, BLU, COR, BRD). *After popping the mob, sneak up again if necessary and run back to the camp (you will not lose sneak by popping the mob, unless you get hit). **H-7 tunnel is a safe fighting area** *The fight starts off with one Gigaplasm. Once you kill it, it turns into two Macroplasms. Each one of those turns into two Microplasms and each one of those turn into two Nanoplasms. *Be sure your mages target only one plasm at a time, and have your Black Mages sleep the rest. *The plasms do not build resistance to either sleep or lullaby. *Recommended, Kill 1 Macroplasm while keeping the other slept, then kill 1 Microplasm keeping that other slept. Do away with all of the smaller plasms before moving back up to a bigger one again. The big ones attack slowly so it is easier to keep your tank alive that way. Turn off Command/autotarget to avoid waking up two mobs. *As the plasms get smaller, they attack faster and faster. Nanoplasm have a delay of about 150. *The smaller plasms' magic defense decreases greatly with each new stage. Thunder IV is capable of one-shotting the Microplasms. Firaga III can one-shot both Nanoplasms easily doing 1700+ damage with no potency merits; Burst II did over 2600. They are also very vulnerable to Gravity, making a duo with a BLM75 subbing RDM and another sleeper subbing BLM for Sleepga effective if the Gigaplasm is kited to the entrance. * When a slime is killed, the smaller plasms will not aggro after the death of the larger slime unless somebody is standing near them or until action is taken on them. This makes it very easy to cast Sleepga after each progressive stage is defeated if you're fighting with only magic. They will link if attacked seperately. They will also attack whoever has hate on any living slime near enough for them to link to, so to be safe keep them apart while killing. * You can use the above point to use Carby Pull if you have a SMN or /SMN in your party. Kill the Gigaplasm with a nuke from far away. The 2 Macroplasms will have no aggro. Launch Carbuncle on one of the Plasms and wait for it to die. Only the attacked one will come to you. Even better, the other will depop after a time, so you just have to kill half of the Plasms. *After you defeat all the Plasms, check the ??? at (G-6) for the Miraclesalt (key item). :*If whomever pops the Gigaplasm dies in a bad spot and is still dead after fight is over, do not tractor him/her!! You must not zone or get tractored. You will need to fight the NM again. *After you aquire the key item, return to Rabao and talk to Dancing Wolf for a cutscene. *Return to the President's Office and talk to Alois again to complete the mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:You have been assigned to an investigation in The Vollbow Region. Speak with senator Alois for further details. ---- }} ----